Maybe I don't have to be alone this mother's day
by Brentinator
Summary: Stiles just wanted his mom back sometimes, but turns out, his mom was always there, just not the way he thought. Scott/Stiles friendship, Stiles and Claudia, Stiles and Melissa


**So, I wasn't even really gonna write this, but my sister asked me to write either Stiles and Claudia or Barry and Nora, and I went with the cute guy, so...**

 **Happy mother's day everyone!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Saying Stiles loved this time of year was like saying Scott wasn't a werewolf. Untrue.

Most people love this time of year, but for Stiles, it was a horrible reminder of what had happened when he was ten years old.

The first thing that came was the nightmares. Stiles had decided to sleep over for bro time but Scott wanted to make sure he was OK, and Stiles knew it, which he wasn't mad at all.

"Hey, Stiles?" Scott asked as the two were huddled under a blanket, watching Harry Potter.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK? I know this isn't a particularly pleasant time of year for you, but-"

"Scott, I'm OK. I promise." Stiles smiled with his teeth, making Scott roll his eyes before returning his attention to the movie.

However, a few minutes later, Scott felt pressure on his shoulder and light snoring, turning to see he was asleep on his shoulder.

Scott maneuvered slowly so he wouldn't wake up Stiles, eventually laying down before Scott fell asleep in the sleeping bag, making sure to stay partly awake in case Stiles had a nightmare.

"Stiles."

He turned in the void, trying to figure out where he was and who was saying his name.

"Stiles."

"Who are you?" He asked, backing up slowly as he started trying to locate the voice.

"Stiles, is that you?"

A lightbulb went off in his head as he located the voice.

"Mom?"

Claudia fully formed in front of him as he ran up, hugging her tightly.

"Mom!"

Claudia wrapped her arms around her son, holding him in her arms, never wanting to let go of her baby.

"I've missed you so much, Mom." He whispered, a few tears running down his cheeks before she lifted his head up, wiping his tears with her fingertips before kissing his forehead.

"I've missed you too, Mischief." She chuckled, using her nickname for him as she smoothed out his hair he had grown out recently, making him smile.

"I wish you could come back, with Dad and I." He told her. "He's been drinking again, Mom."

Claudia pursued her lips as she continued to run her hand through Stile's mop of hair.

"He said I killed you."

Claudia pulled the teen into her lap, who had tears running down his cheeks again, as she rubbed his back while he whimpered against her shoulder.

"That was the alcohol talking. No one killed me, Stiles. I died of a terminal illness, and it wasn't the doctors, Melissa's, your Father's or your fault. Especially not your fault, you were only ten at the time, you were two when I was diagnosed. None of it was your fault. I promise."

"Thanks Mom." Stile's whispered, slowly pulling his head off of her shoulder. "For everything."

"You're welcome, Mieczyslaw." Claudia used his birth name, making him roll his eyes a little as she ruffled his hair before she sighed, kissing his forehead.

"It's time to go. I love you."

"Love you too." Stiles told her, wrapping his arms around her waist one last time before falling into darkness.

Melissa ended up having to work on Mother's Day at the Beacon Hills Hospital, luckily for Stiles, since he had had a rather...unfortunate and Stiles like accident that same day.

He had wrestled with the vending machine before, but this was a new low. It had fallen, again, but this time, on Stile's chest. The things he did for Reese's.

After it was removed from his torso, Scott had immediately decided to take it upon himself to drive his injured friend to the ER, and surprisingly, the principal agreed.

The two boys had gotten there about fifteen minutes later, before waiting for a hour as Melissa finally took Stiles in after a quick hug and "Happy Mother's Day" from her son.

"So the vending machine fell on your torso, and you think you broke some ribs?" Dr. Adams asked the now shirtless Stiles as he laid on his back, turning his head to her.

"I've broken ribs before. Sucked then, sucks now. Plus, my bones are so fragile, I sneeze and my ribs break."

"That happened once, Stiles, and it was a powerful sneeze. Now, Melissa is gonna get some X-rays while I call your dad."

Stiles nodded as he put back on his shirt carefully before being helped into one of the wheelchairs, and wheeled to the all to familiar X-ray room.

"Melissa?" Stiles asked as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"This is my job, Stiles." She told him.

"Not for this. For taking care of me for my entire life when my mom wasn't there."

Melissa just laid him down before leaving as she started the machine, thinking quietly.

'You're welcome, Stiles.'


End file.
